Traditionally, a motorized wheelchair for handicapped persons comprises a chassis supported by wheels and a motor designed to move the chair. Motorized wheelchairs generally have no suspension system, which is detrimental to user comfort, since shocks resulting from the condition of the road are directly passed on to the user.
Furthermore, when they do exist, the suspension systems equipping traditional wheelchairs generally create a pitching phenomenon, i.e., alternating tilting of the wheelchair forward and backward, for example after crossing an obstacle or due to acceleration or deceleration. This pitching of the chair is clearly detrimental to passenger comfort, since the latter is tossed forward and backward.